World without light
by TheUniquist
Summary: Princess Annabeth has always lived a sheltered life in the castle. Until She finds a half demon half angel being tortured by her childhood friend, Luke Castelan. Now The throne has been taken by rebels and to top it off Demons are threatening to enslave mankind. Is it a coincidence that that the rebellion started at the same time that demons invaded, or are they somehow connected?
1. Chapter 1

**I am the royal princess Annabeth, the only child and heir of the great king Frederick to be precise, and this is the story of my struggle against the rebels trying to take the throne and demons threatening to enslave mankind with the half cat person half god, Percy at my side.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the castle with my father in his office doing all that paperwork and me... Well what can a princess do besides walk around and read? So anyway this day I decided I was more in a walkish mood than a bookish mood (which is very rare), so I was just kind of walking around the palace trying to find some secret passage that I hadn't found. I found much more than I bargained for. I hadn't found a new secret passage in quite a while since I'd found all of them -or so I thought-, but that day I found this one that looked like none of the others.

I was looking around the library trying to pull books that could trigger a bookshelf to rotate and reveal a secret door. But just as I'd given, up I accidentally knocked the holy book that was forbidden to touch off its pedestal. The pedestal slowly sunk into the ground and when it disappeared and a floor with no pedestal took its place the wall behind slide silently to the side. There were stairs going downwards into darkness, she was eager to investigate this new tunnel but made sure no one was around. When I was sure that I could go into the tunnel without being seen I hopped down the stairs. Nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw.

At the bottom of the stairs I found a chamber with a giant table in one corner with a lot of unpleasant looking tools across it. In another corner there was a large cage large enough for someone to jump in and put their arms out full length. There was a figure in the cage... I gasped and ran over to the cage.

"Are you okay? Are you dead? Who did this to you?" I said in a hushed panicky voice.

He looked up at me with hazy eyes and two of my questions were answered just by that look. No he was not dead. No he was definitely not okay. I tried the cage door but it was locked and I started looking around the room for a key. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Curse that silent door.

"Hide!" The not ok person whisper/yelled. I did as told and hid behind a bookshelf in one of the other corners. I never expected Luke Castelan to come walking down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I had a 5 hour long drive so I typed up this amazing chapter! Its also really long! comment, follow and favorite!**

* * *

I had to suppress a scream when I saw Luke come down the stairs. Surely he just stumbled upon the secret door like I did... Right? But my hopes were soon dispelled as he picked up a torture device and waltzed over to the boy in the cage. I had to do something!

Before I could stop myself I jumped out from behind the bookcase. "STOP!" I screamed at him. He turned around, but his eyes... they werent his regular sky blue colour. It was as if there were little fires burning in them. Frankly it was terrifying.

"Why hello my dearest Annabeth." He said in an almost slithery voice.

"Don't touch that boy." I said trying to keep my voice unwavering and strong but failing.

"Now Annabeth, I can't do that. He's a half demon after all releasing him will only create trouble."

"H-half demon...?"

"Yessss now if you would move out of my way I will take care of thissss creature."

"No."

"What did you ssssay?"

"No." I repeated very matter of factly. Now you moigh be thinking: Wow Annabeth you're brave! No. Just no. My body movement definetly wasn't following my brave words. I was shaking in my boots.

"Verry wellll." At first I thought he was going to leave it but then he started growing scales. His clothes dropped and his arms sunk into his body until he was just a gigantic green snake. Terror. Thats what I felt at that moment. He then leaped at me I screamed and he knocked me to the ground. I kicked him in the face and he recoiled. He was about to pounce again.

"STAY AWAY!" I held out my hand and its as if something came out of my hand. A ball of golden light to be exact, going a hundred miles an hour and hitting him right in the face. He flew backwards and hit the wall, denting it. The thing that was Luke fell to the ground in a coil. Then he kind of poofed in a cloud of smoke and was gone.

I stood there for a second dumfounded, then I rished over to the boy in the cage. That thing was right he definetly was not human. He had a sleek black tail and black cat ears. I had a strange urge to to feel his ears but before I could make a move he spoke. "You... You're the daughter of an Arch Angle..."

"A-A what?!" I asked "I'm the daughter of a king and he said that my mother was just a traveller that he had a fling with."

"You are also a worthy master."

"A-A what?!" I asked...wait didin't I just say that...?

He then mumbled something in a foreign tongue the lock shattered. Huh. cool... "Wait! Why didn't you do that before?!"

"I wasn't able to with that demon around but now that you've sent him back to the demon world I can use magic freely." He mumbled something else in the same language and all his wounds healed. "So then master time to seal the deal." He said stepping out of the cage and stepping forwards.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean?!"

"I'll tell you after the deed is done we don't have much time." Then he closed the distance and kissed me right on the mouth! How dare he treat a princess like that!

He then pulled back and looked into my eyes. All of a sudden I felt energy rushing through me. "Now you must give me something of your's that is precious to you."

"Excuse me mister! It sounds to me like your just trying to steal from me! If you hadn't heard I am the duaghter of a king! I could have you executed!"

"It doesn't even have to be expensive you stupid girl! Just like something of importance to you! Gods maybe I made he wrong decision in choosing you but theres no turning back now."

Then an idea popped into my head. "Come I have something that would work." I lead him through the castle avoiding servants guards until we arrived at my room. I left him just inside the door and went looking for the item "Aha!" I yelled in triumph "I found it!" I walked over to him holding out the red collar with a little bell on it. "It was hoots. My owl he died when I was 6 - of old age so he died happy." He just stared at me. "What? is it not good enough?"

"No its just... You put a collar on your owl?" I went red

"W-well I was 3 when I got him and i-it was mostly so I could hear him when he flew around... yeah thats it!"

"Mmmhmmmmm..." He looked at me slightly amused. He then reached for the collar but I held it out of his reach.

"First I want answers, what was that thing? What happened to Luke? Who are you? Are you really half demon? Whats this talk about me being your master? Why'd you say I was the daughter of an Arch Angel?"

"Very well, I guess thats fair. That thing was a demon, a powerful one at that and you sent it back to the demon world with your magic. Thats how I knew you were the daughter of an Arch Angel. And as for your friend luke, he was a demon all along and He's been living in this castle diguised as a human. There may be a real Luke but chances are he's totally different from the one you grew up with. If there is a real Luke then hes probably in a demon prison or dead. I am a familiar, my name is Perseus Jackson, yes I'm half demon but I'm also half god. My father is the god poseidan and my mother was just a lowly demon that no one ever glanced twice at. Except my father, he could sense that she was not evil like most demons and in fact he was right. She was the nicest demon you would ever encounter, she'd even be considered one of the kindest in the human race... I loved her with all my heart, but one day a demon by the name of Gaberial who was madly in love with her killed her because he said that if he couldn't have her no one could." His eyes were filled with hatred for that demon. "The next day his house mysteriously flooded and since he was a fire demon he died instantly. The demon guards never found the culprit." By the way he said that in a satisfied voice I could tell that he did it. "I'm a familiar, a familiar is an offspring of an angel or some being from the heavens and a demon opf any rank. The main purpose of a familiar is to find a worthy master and serve them with our lives. There is also a benefit to getting a master, we become much stronger depending on the strength of the master. Once all the necessities have been fulfilled which includes sealing the deal and keeping something of the masters that he or she has great love towards and signing the contract. Every familiars way of sealing the deal is different and we are born knowing what it is. As you may have noticed I had to kiss you, I'm just glad you were a girl not a boy, could you imagine that? Does that cover all your questions?"

"Uhhh, yeah I think so." I handed the collar to him.

He slipped it over his head blushing slightly. "This feels a bit weird doesnt it?" I was about to respond when a bright light flashed in front of my eyes. When the light faded there was a podium in front of me with a quill and a piece of paper. "Well this is the last step" he said. "I suggest you read the conditions first."

I read the conditions like he said but it seemed totally pointless because all of the rules were something like: You are not allowed to make your familiar eat toilet paper but there was one that caught my eye: Your familiar will also become your personal trainer if you have not already mastered your skills. "Hey Perseus? This one here. what does it mean?" He leaned over my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck making me blush.

"Ah that well you obviously have lots and lots of skill trapped deep inside you and I'm going to help that skill come to the surface."

"Oh... ok." With that I decided to sign the contract. As I finished of my signature the parchment started glowing and its as if little pixies were dancing around it. It started to float then it just went, poof. Hmmm thats the second thing that went poof today. a small marking apeared on the back of my hand and one slightly different appeared on Perseus's chest. For the first time I noticed what he was wearing, which was suprising really because it was quite... interesting. He was wearing big boots that went up a bit higher than half way to his knee, they got wider the higher they went up his leg. His pants were extremely baggy and black that disapeared into his boots and he had a long red cloth that kept his pants up I guess. His shirt was sleevless that was black with red lining buckles instead of buttons. It was all cut up though making lots of skin show including his six pack and abs and his new mark. "heyyy... we should get you some new clothes." Before he could respond a scream sounded through the castle.

We looked at eachother and ran in the direction of the scream. I would never have been mentally prepared for what I saw next. My father was on the ground with the hilt of a dagger sticking out of him and a man I recognised as Sir Nakamura standing over him with my fathers blood on his hands and face. He looked up from my fathers body and looked at me with a brood smile.

"The Athens now belongs to the rebels princess... or it will once we get rid of you. GAHAHAHAHAHA" -deep breath- "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"I suggest we leave while he's still laughing." Perseus whispered to me. I nodded and we backed away. Once out the door we turned and ran.

"H-HEY GET BACK HERE!" We heard from behind here. "GET THEM!" Uh oh. That ment that there were more rebels in the castle. Castle guards came around the corner with their spears. I can't believe that my own guards would betray me!

"QUICK TAKE MY HAND!" yelled perseus. I took his hand and he extended his other hand I heard a rushing sound like a waterfall coming from behind. Coming straight for us was water completely filling the halls washing people away. I screeched. This was the end for me. But when it washed over us it was as if a wall formed just in front of us while washing away everyone else. When the waves passed we made a mad bolt for the castle gates. Once out of the castle we ran into the forest. When we were out of sight of the castle and the capital we sat down.

"We should make our way to the closest village and get supplies and clothes." Said Perseus but I wan't listening. It was to much, first I found out that my childhood friend an crush turned out to be a snake demon then my father is killed by rebels and I'm driven out of the castle that I've never left. Before I knew it I was sobbing.

"Oh Perseus... How did this happen?" I asked hardly able to get the words out.

"We will avenge him... I promise." He said in a grim voice. "Now we should get going, we need to beat night fall." Then as if it was after thought he said: "and call me Percy, thats what I'd prefer." So he helped me up and we started our journey. Little did I know that this journey would take us much farther than the closest village.

* * *

 **pretty awesome :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**this feeling of love for my stories is beautiful... Anyway! You should also check out my community which has all my stories and my favorite ones as well, its called "Unique and amazing PERCABETH"... I think. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters... well I own percy's tail and ears but He mostly belongs to Rick Riordan! Follow Favorite and most importantly... COMMENT, PLEASSSSE I LOVE HEARING YOUR COMMENTS!**

* * *

We made it to a reasonable sized town on the coast called Leo's Port (hence named after their founder Leo Lugvinio) just before dusk "Our first objective should be a potion to temporarily change your eye color since people will easily recognize your unique eyes." Stated Perseus.

"I don't know about that your clothes are strange enough as they were but this all those rips in it I think you stand out more my eyes. Besides I can easily hide my eyes under a hood until I get contacts."

"Your saying my clothes are strange? yours came right from the royal palace I think that stands out more than my clothes in this town!"

"That reminds me! Have you looked at oh I don't know your tail and ears?!" By now we were all out yelling. In the middle of the street I may add, and everyone was looking at us strangely. I guess yelling out that he had a tail and ears wasn't the best idea, but hey I'd won so that's all that mattered.

But then he totally crushed my victory. "Regular mortals can't see my ears and tail, so now everyone think your a total nut." He snickered at me and I turned beat red.

"Fine! we'll get my stuff first!" I relented. So we went to a clothes vendor.

"Excuse me miss!" Percy said to the woman behind the counter. "Wow much would these clothes sell for?" He pointed over at me. The womans eyes widened

"W-why I'd give you at least 30 gold for the entire outfit!"

"Well miss I'm actually going for more like, I dont know 75 gold." Said percy.

"Ohhhh but I can't give you that much even for those fine clothes, my husband would be devastated... How about 50 gold?"

"55 miss, That"s as low as I can go."

She sighed, "Very well 55" She rifled through her box of money which was mostly occupied by silvers and a bit of golds but suprisingly hardly any coppers. It must be a pretty successful business. "I'm sorry but we dont have enough gold in the box, I'll have to go around the house to get more." We nodded and she went into the door at the back.

"Well she certainly has a large selection of more peasent like clothing, but if were wanting to avenge your father and all then we'll have to get you some more practical clothes." Said Percy once the shop owner had gone.

"I guess your right. but where would we find that kind of thing?" I asked

He just stared at me. "Are you dumb?"

"Don't answer my question with a question! And don't insult me! I'm a princess! I could have you exectuted!"

"First of all you WERE a princess, you've been dethroned 'Your Highness'" I looked at him outraged but before I could retort he also said, "And you would get armor and things from a blacksmith or a magic shop."

"Oh... right." I said. Wow... why didn't I think of that?

Just then the woman came back with a small sack of 55 gold pieces. "Alright heres the money but I need that dress first."

I just stood there they didn't expect me to tale it off right now did they? "Annabeth, pick out an outfit that you like something flat that can fit under armor." Said Percy like it was obvious. How was I supposed to know that?!

* * *

 **sorry about this its only half finished but I don't have time to write today so I thought I've gotta put something up**


End file.
